1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a support bracket for a grill bowl and in particular to one which can facilitate the fixation of a grill bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional support bracket for a grill bowl is simply a generally U-shaped member which is fixedly mounted on cart legs of an outdoor gas grill by screws thereby causing much inconvenience (see FIG. 7). In addition, such a support bracket is made by welding pieces of sheet metal together and so it is necessary to be further processed before use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved support bracket for a grill bowl which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.